Chocolates and Flowers
by chibi-starz
Summary: <html><head></head>For Valentines 'day, Ivan offered a gift to Yao, but unfortunately the result didn't come out the way he really hoped…</html>


_Yep, this is the first time I upload a fanfiction. I have many others, but I never upload it because I don't think I'm good enough with writing. English is not my first language, I tried to correct this one the best I could, but I'm sure there are still mistakes._

_So this is why I'm posting this fanfic, I have the intention to ask my friend to beta read me, but first I would like to know what is my level and if I'm really bad ^-^ So thanks for reading this and sorry if there are mistakes._

_**Info about the fanfic:**_

_Pairings: Rochu (main), mentions of Spain/Romano and UsUk_

_Genre: Romance and Humour_

_Warning: Probably a somehow childish Russia ^-^;_

_Other info: I wrote that for Valentines ' day so this is why it's very late, plus sorry if it's a bit cheesy ^-^_

* * *

><p><strong>Chocolates and Flowers<strong>

"Yao-Yao become one with mother Russia, da?"

This was the typical question Ivan would ask every day.

"No aru." And this was the usual answer Yao would reply every time.

It was a quick response that was really simple and short, but as simple as it was the Russian never seemed (or wanted) to understand.

"Don't make me use force, little Yao~ Kolkolkol"

Yao was so used to these events happening every day that by the time Russia said that last sentence he had left the room before the other could even notice...

* * *

><p>The results never ended up as he hoped, but Russia was sure his plan was perfect. He thought that if he would persist and ask every day, maybe Yao would finally give up and say yes.<p>

"_Do you want to become one with me? Yes." _Ivan never understood what part of this answer was so difficult to say.

So another day, another chance to ask the question… or maybe he should just go for another tactic? As he pondered how to reach victory, he noticed that China wasn't even around.

"France have you seen China?" He asked casually, seeing that the blond was the only one in the room.

"Ha, do you want Ni-san France to give you love advise to woo your beloved on this important day of love, _mon cher_?"

For the next few seconds, Ivan stared blankly at the other blond, thinking. He did need advice, but last time he took advice from the so proclaimed _love expert _it finished bad for him.

His Yao really didn't appreciate Ivan trespassing in his house and surprising him while he was in the shower… unlike how France assured it would work. Ivan had finished his day with a wok on the head and a very hard headache.

"You're advices sucks! Kolkolkol~" Russia answered anger looking, terrifying the French.

"HAA! Okay! Okay! I saw China outside!" The other tried to change the subject quickly. After all, his life was in danger. It worked apparently since the creepy aura surrounding the Russian wasn't there anymore. Francis was relieved for this.

"Wait …what did you meant with _this important day of love_, da?" Maybe Today was the lucky day to persuade his crush to finally become one with him.

"Don't you know? Today is Valentine's Day. The day of lovers!" it was pretty close to what the Russian thought.

"So if I ask Yao to become one with me he will automatically say yes, da?"

"Well it doesn't…" France was about to tell him things weren't exactly as simple and easy but he stopped. If the French told him that, the other one would become more frightening.

But in the other hand, if Francis told him that indeed his feelings would be returned if he offered chocolates and flowers maybe it would work and his life would be spared (for the rest of the day).

"If you give chocolate and flowers, he will certainly fall in love with you." The romantic confirmed with a sheepish grin.

"Really?" The Russian had a confused face…it was hard to believe some stupid chocolates and flowers could accomplish the results he was waiting for so long.

"Sure it's valentine's day. Every Lover gives flowers and chocolate. I'm sure China would be very happy that he couldn't resist any of your requests. "

Now Ivan was as happy as a kid in a candy store.

"Really? So I can just give him chocolate and everything will go as I want da?"

"Sure, look" He pointed the nearby room subtly.

From their view they could see America giving a box of chocolate to England. After making really sure that nobody was around to see him, England took the box and kissed his lover.

"Ha, so it really works da?" Ivan said assured that he would finally obtain what he wanted for so long. "So where can I find chocolates around here?"

"Humm, don't know… ask someone with chocolates."France said, paying more attention to the two other kissing, than to the Russian.

Now that France pointed out the fact, it seemed that there were couples all around him. Ivan couldn't let this opportunity pass right? Now that he didn't need France, he turned his attention to another person.

He noticed Romano, who was walking nearby with a box of chocolate complaining, like usual.

"Were did you got this box of chocolate?" Russia asked in such a sweet voice, but the Italian didn't saw it that way.

"Haaaa, Nowhere, leave me alone! Here just take the box! It's just stupid chocolate anyway!" He threw the chocolate to the ground and ran away like if his life was in danger (which could possibly have been the case).

Russia just stared blankly at the chocolate box that was on the ground."Yeah I got free chocolate!" He quickly took a pen and stroke "_for bastard; from Romano"_, and wrote "_for Yao; from Ivan"_. He even drew childish doodles of pandas on the box.

"Yao-Yao would be happy, da?"

Now he only needed some flowers, not bothering that the meeting would probably start in a few minutes, he decided to go buy flowers at the nearby florist. But stepping outside, he saw China…who was with his brothers…

Ivan saw Honk Kong, Korea and Japan talking to the Chinese man and offering something.

"Here, Aniki! It's for you!" The Korean gave a giant box of chocolate to the Chinese.

"Aiyaa! What's the meaning of this?" China seemed embarrassed.

"Korea wanted to buy you a gift but he forgot his wallet on the day we were going to buy it." Hong Kong said with his usual stoic voice. He quickly glared at Korea who responded with a sheepish smile."So we decided to all pay for it and buy you a gift."

Yao looked over at the huge box of chocolate. It was really cute and his favourite part was the fact that the chocolates were in form of Kitty-chan and friends. He was really mixed up with feelings of joy and embarrassment. Joy because his siblings offered something to him (plus it was kitty-chan)...and embarrassment because of receiving chocolates from his brothers. But he decided to ignore the latter part and show his gratitude.

"Thanks guys. It's really cute aru!" He took the opportunity to hug his siblings in group. Korea was the first, bringing Hong Kong into the hug and lastly Japan forced himself to give a small hug. "Nothing is too good for Aniki! And nice gifts always originate from Korea da-ze!"

"Well I should go now. See you later, aru" Yao waved happily at their brothers and continued to the building where the conference was held. He really couldn't wait to eat the chocolates; just looking at the box it was really cute. Since he was focus on his gift, he didn't pay attention where he was walking and he bumped in a person.

"Sorry, ar—haa!" Yao was surprised to see a very happy looking Ivan blocking the front door.

"R-Russia, what are you doing in front of the door? We should go to the meeting before being late, aru." China didn't notice the box in the hands of the other one.

"Here this is for Yao-Yao!" Russia literally forced China to take the box by pushing it right into his chest. Surprised by the sudden action the Chinese looked at the box of chocolate and then looked at the Russian waiting for an explanation.

"It's for Valentine's Day. Now Yao-Yao will be one with me da?" He asked really sweetly.

"Aiyaaa! So this is what those chocolates are about, aru. No I will not! Stop with this stupid question aru."

"But it's Valentine's Day! Doesn't Yao-Yao like chocolate?" Ivan asked confused by the lack of gratitude Yao was showing on Valentine's Day. Seeing that Ivan was staring blankly at him, the Chinese understood that probably the blond was waiting for something.

"Well I guess I do like chocolates. Thank you, aru." Yao said with a smile, moving toward him.

At this point, Ivan was once again happy. This was the part he was waiting for; if Yao gave a hug to his brothers, he would certainly receive a kiss. But unfortunately, Yao just pass by him and went inside of the building.

"You should hurry or you'll be late, aru." China suggested.

Russia just answered by looking at him with a slightly surprised stare. That wasn't how France promised it would end. And it wasn't what happened between the other couple. He gives him a box of chocolate and he received nothing. Not a kiss, not even a hug, just a stupid simple thank you. Plus, he didn't agree on becoming one with him. Why nothing ever worked as he wanted when it came to Yao?

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol!~"The Russian still kept a smile, yet there was a creepy purple aura around him.

"Aiyaa! W-what is wrong?" China asked very afraid of what might happen.

"China is very ungrateful!"

"W-what?" China didn't understand why the Russian was so angry. Yao noticed that the other one was glaring on his chocolate box. Maybe Ivan was expecting a box too?

"D-do you want some chocolates, aru?"

This question surprised Russia, so he unconsciously stopped with his kolkols.

"I'm sorry I didn't buy you any. But if you want I can share some with you. Look these are so cute, aru!"Yao showed the Kitty-Chan chocolate box that his brothers gave to him a few minutes ago.

This enraged Russia even more. Yao seemed to prefer the gift from his siblings rather than the one he offered to him from the bottom of his heart. Okay, he actually took it from Romano, but that wasn't the point!

Before Russia could release his furry once again, America just came out of nowhere.

"HaHaHa! So you guys are the ones who are late today!" Alfred said not paying attention to the glooming atmosphere in the air.  
>"But, seriously, you two should hurry up, before Iggy start to complain about never starting a meeting on time. Hahaha!"<p>

Taking the opportunity to avoid the anger of Ivan, china never agreed so quickly on America's suggestions than now.

"Yes, we should hurry up, aru." He said with a forced smile. He quickly ran away from them.

"Wow, China must really be afraid of England's anger if he runs like that, Hahaha. Well you should hurry up too, dude!" America said still not noticing the anger in Russia's eyes. Alfred, oblivious to the atmosphere, just left the other one there alone, as he walked toward the conference room following the Asian, laughing like always.

* * *

><p>The meeting happened like usual, the agreements and disagreement and of course the fights. But this time Russia didn't enjoy watching England strangling France. Though he had to admit the French deserved worse than that for lying to him… AGAIN! He made a side note that he will torture the said blond later on.<p>

"You are stupid. I will never agree on such things as making an international naked day!" England yelled. Only Arthur really knew how awful such a day would end, especially if it was suggested from France and supported by Prussia.

"There aren't such things as being a shamed of showing your body" France said quickly showing his theory by stripping himself in front of everyone.

"Haaa! Put your clothes back, Stupid disgusting French Frog! None of us enjoys seeing you completely naked!"

"I still have my rose…" France noticed that in fact it was quite breezing down there and that indeed he was _completely_ naked. Smiling sheepishly he walked to a nearby vase with a dozen of roses and took a flower.

"Hey, don't touch my flowers, French Frog!" England yelled more in rage taking the bouquet away from him.

"Fufufu~ I see~ you are very overprotective on the things your lover offers you." He said with an overconfident grin. Arthur was now blushing like a tomato.

"That's not the reason Idiot!"

And the scene went catastrophic from there. But thanks to this _disturbed_ scene, Russia was now sure of what was missing. He forgot the flowers!

He thought that maybe that was probably why his situation didn't end up in a perfect ending. He looked at China. The Chinese man was eating a dumpling, deep in thoughts, not really bothering with the events that were currently happening. Ivan noted that he didn't open the boxes of chocolate .Maybe China didn't really wanted to eat chocolates today…

* * *

><p>Since the meeting finished later than usual, Russia had the opportunity to think about the second part of his plan. Intruding himself in Yao's home disguised in his Panda costume and surprising him with flowers; that would be original.<p>

He came as fast as he could hoping to catch up Yao when he was cooking—the time he was the most friendly— but he wasn't home yet. In fact, it was actually late; Ivan was starting to wonder where Yao could be all this time.

"I'm home, aru!"

Without waiting Ivan came to the doorway to see Yao. And once again the Asian didn't suspect the panda to be a fake.

"Hey, there, aru. I'm sorry I am late. I had to make some groceries, aru." Yao said kindly patting the head of the panda. Ivan just wished Yao could be this affectionate with him without the costume. "You must be hungry."

The Asian took his bags and went to the kitchen with his groceries, quickly followed by Russia.

"Aiyaa, today was just awful. Those westerners didn't stop fighting, by the end of the day I had a headache." China whined, placing his groceries. Russia couldn't help to notice the box of chocolates that were in one of the bags. Now Yao had 3 boxes, much to his surprise…who could have give him the third one?

Ivan pointed the chocolates to Yao. If there was one person Yao would be completely honest with, it was his pandas.

"Oh, these are the chocolates I received today, aru." He was confused by the panda's sudden curiosity. Ivan just toke the box of chocolate that he gave to Yao earlier this day.

"You can't eat chocolates. It's not good for you, aru. Wait I'll give you food." But before China could even turn, the panda tugged his shirt. The Chinese man was now truly confused with his panda. The disguised Russian deposed the box of chocolate in the other hands.

China stared blankly at his panda.

"Y-you want me to eat the chocolate, aru?" Happy by the fact the Asian finally understood him, Ivan nodded his head.

"Ha, you're kind, but I don't want to eat chocolates, aru. Maybe later." Yao said placing the box on the counter and taking some vegetables to prepare his supper.

"Why don't you like my chocolates, da?" Yao turned around and looked surprised at his panda. That was an incredibly harsh tone coming from a panda and it was also _extremely_ familiar.

"…What?"

There was a moment of silence.

"…Panda!"

"Panda's don't say "panda", aru!" China yelled, clearly something was not normal.

Ivan sighed and removed the panda head of his outfit. It was no use to still hide it, he had been caught.

"Why Yao-Yao doesn't like my chocolates?" He asked sadly, not bothering by the fact that the other man was looking anger now.

"Aiyaa! It's you again! Didn't I tell you to stop intruding my home and stop wearing this outfit!" Yao nagged surprised and embarrassed by the fact he didn't see it coming again.

"But since you never said anything the last times, I thought it was okay."

"They were other times?" The Chinese man said with a mix of shock and anger. How could Ivan enter his home like this? He was sure he locked his door every time.

"Why don't you like my chocolates? Is it because I took them from Romano?" The Blond one asked not paying intention to Yao's panic.

"What you stole the chocolates, aru?"

"No he said I could take them and ran away, da!"Russia pointed out like if it was a normal thing that could happen every day.

There were so many things wrong with the current situation, but China was too exhausted to nag the man.

"Why did you come here, again?" He sighed, tired of the situation.

"Oh, I came to bring you flowers, since you seem to dislike my other gift. Look they are pretty, da!" The Russian said with a wide smile, now remembering that he brought flowers.

He showed a bouquet of sunflowers that weren't in great shape because he kept it in the panda suit. Not wanting any second, he removed the rest of the outfit, since it wasn't useful anymore.

"Hum, thank you…" Yao said not sure of what to think about those almost broken flowers. Ivan's smile dropped quite quickly. He was tired of having a simple thank you.

"Kolkolkol~"

"Aiyaa! What's wrong again?" The Chinese tried to calm down the taller one, the last thing he wanted was Ivan kolkol-ing of anger in his home.

"You don't seem to appreciate my gift."The one said with a pout. The Chinese sighed.

"Yes I do appreciate it, aru. Why are you saying that?"Yao asked more rudely than he actually thought. He was beginning to be really annoyed by the other nation's attitude.

"So why didn't you hug me or kiss me?"Ivan said not even noticing the flushed face the other one had.

"W-what? W-why would I do that, aru?"

"When you're brothers gave you the box you hugged them, da?"

"But they are my family, aru…" The Asian answered exhausted by the other's weird views, he tried to hide his blushed face behind his long sleeves.

But Russia was still moping. China had the feeling that if they didn't end with an agreement, Ivan would never get out of his home.

"Okay, so if I hug you, will you stop moping like a kid and go home?" Unfortunately, the other one didn't nod.

"I want a kiss" China was once again blushing crimson.

"A hug and I'll offer you Vodka next time we go to the bar." He tried to compromise, but apparently such things weren't part of the Russian's language.

"No. A kiss."

Yao let a huge sigh, he _really_ didn't like where this was going, but he really wanted the Ivan to stop acting like that and get out of his home. He was starving for Heaven's sake! At this time he would have finish his supper.

Yao slowly walked closer until his face was just a few inches from Ivan's. Looking at the situation, Ivan had a smile once again. He was watching the scene very eager looking.

"Not if you are looking at me like that, aru!" China screamed feeling really uncomfortable with the other's glare.

Russia let a small laugh. He thought it was really funny how the Asian could be so shy. So he decided to close his eyes, waiting patiently.

If China would listen to the evil part of him, he would take the opportunity and smack the giant on the head with the Chinese vase next to him, hoping it would knock him out. Unfortunately, he wasn't capable of doing because he would feel bad. Plus Russia had an extremely hard head, he would have perfectly survived.

Yao leaned against him and kissed him gently on the lips. Seeing that the other one wasn't returning the kiss forcefully like he thought Ivan would, he continued for a little while, until he slowly broke the kiss.

_It wasn't that bad..._thought the Chinese. He looked at the other one shyly and saw that Ivan was beaming a smile.

"Was it…"Yao was about to say "enough?", but decided to change the adjective."…great?"

"Da! Everything about Yao-Yao is great." Ivan said hugging the other one. Yao was surprised on how simple the Russian could be. In a way he was relief, _maybe_ he would think of using this tactic again when Ivan wouldn't let him a choice…just maybe…

"Oh, wait I almost forgot, aru." China took a box of chocolate from his bag and gave it to the taller.

"I thought that you were upset because I didn't buy you chocolate. So you can keep it, aru. It would be a waste otherwise." Yao said avoiding looking at the other, hoping he wouldn't notice the small blush on his cheeks.

Ivan looked at the chocolate box. It was a yellow box filled with chocolate in shape of different flowers. Ivan was flattered that his little Yao spent his money and time buying him a chocolate box, even if the gift was a bit girlish.

"Thanks Yao-Yao." The Russian took the other one close to him in order to give him a kiss, but Yao just avoided the contact by pushing away.

"Aiyaa, No! It's okay, no kisses, aru!" Unfortunately for Yao, he wasn't strong enough to run away from him.

"But I have to be grateful. It's Valentine's Day after all, da?" Ivan said before kissing the other nation on the forehead. After getting out of the giant's hug, Yao continued arranging his vegetables, turning away from the Russian.

Ivan took his chocolate box happily in his hands and was about to walk away taking with him his panda outfit, but the sound of Yao's soft voice stopped him.

"I-if you want you can stay for the rest of the day aru. It's late and I'm going to stay home aru." The other one said not looking away from his vegetables.

Ivan quickly dropped everything that was on his hands and walked toward the smaller nation.

"Thanks Yao-Yao." He said hugging the other from behind. China just quietly said a "you're welcome" and continued cutting the vegetables.

"We are going the best couple ever. Kolkolkol" Ivan chimed in a happy tone.

"Wait? I never said that, aru!"

Russia was to drunk on his happiness to pay attention to Yao's protest. After all this work, he had finally what he wanted... Who would think some flowers and chocolates would do the work? And that for once France was right. Too bad Ivan already beat the French with his pipe, before he tried the second part of his plan...

* * *

><p><em>Poor france...XD<em>

_Please Review to tell me how was the fanfic =D_

_This was supposed to be a one-shoot, but I also wrote a little bonus chapter, so if my fic wasn't that bad and if you are interested just say in the review ^-^_

_thanks again._


End file.
